Tired of it
by Elizabeth4
Summary: Maria and Kyle are tired of being the two in the group that are tossed around so they leave the group of friends to find new ones.


Title: Tired of it.  
Rating: R  
Author: Elizabeth  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Summary: Maria and Kyle are tired of being the two of the group that are tossed around so they leave the group of friends to find new ones.  
Authors notes: I know that this would probably never happen but hey, it's my mind. . .  
  
  
"What! You left the two of them in there by themselves! What were you thinking?" Michael yelled to Maria  
  
"Well, someone had to come and get you, the cell phone wasn't working . . ." Maria started before Max cut her off  
  
"The two of them could be died Maria!" Max never yelled so this made Maria flinch, Maria, Max, Michael were all in the Jeep with Kyle, Isabel and Alex in Kyle's convertible behind them. Tess and Liz were in a warehouse where they had heard about a meeting of skins, so they went to investigate. Maria and Kyle had gone with them but left to get the others. The Jeep parked next to the warehouse and the convertible pulled up next to it.   
  
"I can't believe you two! Can't you guys do anything right?" Isabel screamed  
  
"We. . ." Maria started  
  
"Ya know what? You two are going to stay here. You are no help, you just get in the way! I just. . ." Max yelled he started for the warehouse with Isabel right behind him. Alex looked at the two and gave them a disappointed look. Michael just stood in front of Maria looked at her and said "How. . .you know what? Just. . .you guys shouldn't be doing this with us anymore. Stay here and try not to screw up! Okay?" Michael turned around and jogged up to where the others were about to go into the warehouse. Maria turned around to Kyle with tears streaming down her cheeks, Kyle went and hugged Maria.   
  
"Forget them! We screw up! We get in the way! We are NO help! So ya know what? Let's go, leave them a note and just leave. I'm sick and tired of being yelled at by them, I don't know about you but this calls for new friends." Maria said, Kyle nodded and said "You're right! And ya know, my friends are having a party tonight, we can go. Ya know Gracie and her friends?" Maria nodded so Kyle continued "Well I heard that they think your pretty cool. I think that they would love to have you come! You wanna come?" Maria again nodded, she found a piece of paper and pen in the Jeep on the paper she wrote. . .  
  
Guys~  
Us screw ups decided not to wait around so we just wanted to tell you not to freak out that we got caught and you feel like you need to come and rescue us. We'll see you guys in school or something. . .  
  
~ The Screw Ups  
a.k.a Maria and Kyle  
  
  
Pleased with the note Maria and Kyle jumped into Kyle's car and sped off to the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later Michael, Max, Isabel, Alex, Liz and Tess all arrived back at the cars to find only the Jeep. Worried that something bad had to Maria, Michael ran the rest of the way and found the note. He read it out loud for everyone to hear.   
  
"What did you guys say?" Liz asked quietly  
  
"We said that they always seemed to get into trouble, they screw up, are in our way and are no help. " Max replied, Liz started to cry and said "That's mainly what me and Tess said. . .that's why they got you guys instead of coming in with us. . ." Max held Liz to comfort her, there was indeed a meeting of skins but there was nothing that they needed to know.   
  
"Well what do we do?" Isabel asked, but looked over at Michael who was already calling Maria's cell phone from Liz's. When someone answered the phone Michael soon realized that it wasn't Maria. . .or Kyle.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Michael yelled into the phone  
  
"Uh. . .Greg. . .who's this?"  
  
"Where's Maria?"   
  
"Ya know. . .I don't know. . .somewhere with Barry I think. . .who's this?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Like I said dude somewhere with Barry."   
  
"Okay. . .where are you?"   
  
"Barry's place"  
  
"Barry Miller?"  
  
"Yea, listen dude these chicks. . .Maria Deluca and Gracie Simmions are dancing on a table so I gotta go. . .bye" Greg hung up the phone before Michael could say one word.  
  
"What the. . ." Michael threw the phone into the Jeep.  
  
"Well? Where are they?" Liz asked  
  
"At Barry Millers party. . ." Michael said worried that Maria was going to do something that would hurt her.  
  
"What?" Isabel screamed  
  
"I. . .I don't know. . ." Michael said climbing into the Jeep "Let's just go home. . .I'm tired. . ." Everyone nodded and got into the Jeep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone except Maria and Kyle met at the Crashdown to talk.  
  
"Have you talked or seen Maria or Kyle, Tess?" Max asked Knowing that Tess was living with Kyle Maria, Maria's mom Amy and Kyle's dad Jim who was the town sheriff. Amy and Jim had gotten married four months ago and everything was surprisingly working out.  
  
"No, he didn't come home before I went to bed. . .I feel asleep at three in the morning. . .when I woke up he was sleeping in his room. . ." Tess said staring at the floor.  
  
"Did anyone talk to Maria?" Max asked, only Tess and Liz were close with Kyle, but all of them were very close to Maria.  
  
"I tried to call her. . .but Amy or Jim said she was sleeping. . ."Michael said  
  
"I tried to call too, no one answered so I went over there with Alex. . .Amy said that she would go and get Maria but when she came back she said Maria had left. . .to go to the store or something. . ." Liz said   
  
"What should we do?" Isabel asked worried about one of her best friends  
  
"I guess give them time to cool off. . ." Alex said and everyone nodded  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school everyone again except Maria and Kyle met for lunch as usual. When Kyle came out he walked right pass them and went to the table where all the other football players ate lunch. Everyone looked at Tess, she looked like she was going to cry right then and there. Isabel put her arm around Tess and gave her a hug telling her that it was going to be okay. No one was really all that surprised that Kyle had done that, but what really surprised them was when Maria came out and went by them like she didn't even know them. She went and sat down with Gracie Simmions and her friends, they were the popular group that didn't even talk to Isabel unless they had too. Gracie saw Maria and right away made a spot for her laughing and talking like they had been friends for ever. This made Liz, and Isabel cry along with Tess who started to cry even more. Max, and Alex looked down at their plates and Michael got up and left.  
  
"What happened? Why is she friends with Gracie?" Liz finally asked  
  
" There was a party over at Barry Millers house the other night, the two of them got really drunk. Anyway I saw them together at the store yesterday and they left together and got into Gracies new BMW." Cathy Whiste said from the table next to theirs, she didn't like Gracie mainly because Gracie didn't like her.  
  
"Thanks Cathy. . ." Max said looking sadly at his sister and two friends who had just stopped crying and were now just looking lost.  
  
"We. . .we shouldn't have said what we said. . ." Liz said after a few moments  
  
"What are we going to do?" Isabel asked  
  
Nobody answered because no one had a clue on what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month passed and Maria or Kyle wouldn't talk to any of them. It was hardest for Tess because even when she saw them at home they ignored her. It hit Michael the second hardest because Maria broke up with him two days after that night when Maria and Kyle left the group. One week later she started to date Barry, Michael didn't even come to school anymore. Neither of them ever came to the Crashdown either, Maria had quit her job because of 'personal' matters and started to work with a friend of hers Tammy at the small mall that was in Roswell. Kyle was always with Maria or his football buddies. Everything seemed to be going great for the two until one night when everything changed. Amy and Jim went to a town about 50 miles away from Roswell for a weekend get away. On their way back they were in a car accident and they both died. It was decided that Tess would live in the apartment right next to Michael, no one knew what would happen to Maria or Kyle, what was known was that they two insisted that they stayed together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maine?" Maria asked her aunt who was seated across from her in the only other restraunt than The Crashdown.  
  
"Yes, I would love for you two to come and live with me. . .Please. . ." Maria's aunt Darcy said, Darcy was Amy's older sister who loved Maria like her own, when she heard what had happened she right away thought of Maria.  
  
"Maria and her stepbrother Kyle will live with me." She told the judge   
  
"Um. . ." Maria looked at Kyle who just nodded  
  
"Okay aunt Darcy we would love to come and live with you." Maria said trying to sound excited but was failing.  
  
"Good, we will leave in two days. . .how about we pack and you guys can say goodbye to your friends?" Darcy asked  
  
"Good idea." Kyle said   
  
"Good!" Darcy said   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria and Kyle said goodbye to all their friends and were even sadder about leaving them. Even though they were never what their older friends were they were still close. They decided that they would leave notes to their old friends saying goodbye, Maria had yet to say goodbye to Barry. She was scared to and thought about just leaving, but decided that she should go to him. She had a good reason to be scared too, Barry hit her. . . a lot, for no reason at all. He was careful to never leave a mark on her face so no one noticed that she was hurt.   
  
Maria pulled the jetta up to Barry's house. "Well here goes nothing." On the way to Barry's house she decided that she was going to say goodbye to Michael in person. "I can get through this and I can be done."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
'Knock knock'   
  
Michael crawled out of bed to answer the door. He looked at his clock. . .  
  
"Who the hell would be at my door at 3 am who doesn't have powers to open it?" Michael muttered to himself on his way to the door. The person he saw standing there was the last person he expected.  
  
"Maria?" Michael asked he couldn't see her face but he would recognize his little pixie anywhere.  
  
"Uh, Hi." Maria said "Listen I just wanted to come and say goodbye because Kyle and me are moving to Maine with my aunt tomorrow. So goodbye." Maria started to walk away but Michael grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
  
"Maine?" Michael asked  
  
"Yep." Maria replied not turning to face him.   
  
"Tomorrow?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Why?" Maria yelled and turned to face him not knowing that the hallway light showed her face perfectly. "Maybe because there is nothing here for us to stay for?" Maria yelled  
  
"What. . . what the hell happened to your face?" Michael yelled   
  
Maria paled and said "Nothing. . .I . . .I fell down the stairs. . ."   
  
"No you didn't who did this to you?"   
  
"Why would you care?" Maria yelled  
  
"It was that jackass Barry wasn't it?" Michael said very angry but not yelling this time. Maria just looked at the ground and didn't answer, so Michael took that as a yes.  
  
"Is this the first time he's done this?"  
  
"No" Maria quietly  
  
"I'm. . . I'm gonna kill him!" Michael said extremely mad that anyone had touched her. A few seconds later Michael realized that Maria was crying.   
  
"No. . .no don't cry. . ." Michael said taking Maria into his arms. And took her into his apartment, they sat on the couch Michael was still holding onto Maria.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked  
  
"Why what?"   
  
"Why did you and Kyle leave?"  
  
"We were in the way, not needed, we got everyone into trouble. We thought that leaving and pretending that we didn't know you guys would. . .would be best. At first we were just mad at you guys. . .but after a couple days we realized that you guys were right."   
  
"No, you guys were never in the way, or not needed. . .sure you got us in trouble a couple of times. . .but. . .after we got things. . .clues about who we are out of it."  
  
"But you guys said. . ." Maria started but Michael cut her off.  
  
"We were scared and worried about Liz and Tess, you guys did the right thing. . .Liz and Tess didn't mean it either. When. . .when we came back and we weren't in any of the cars I thought that the skins had gotten you and. . .and you were. . ." Maria cut Michael off by putting her finger on his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry we scared you."  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. . . now I'm going to really hurt Barry. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why were you with him?"   
  
"I didn't know who to tell. . .I knew Kyle would kill him. . .I didn't want you to know. I was with him because I was trying to get over you. But I realized that I could never get over you." Maria said quietly.  
  
"You do know that I'm going to kill him right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"And you do know that you could have gone to any of us, right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"And you do know that. . .I could never get over you either, right?"   
  
"No"  
  
"Well. . .I can't. . .I love you Maria."  
  
"I love you too spaceboy."  
  
Michael put his hand up to Maria and healed her face, then he moved down to her arms, stomach and legs. Soon she looked like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Thank you." Maria whispered  
  
"I wouldn't have anyone else heal you." Michael stated  
  
"Oh, I forgot!. . . . Hold on!" Maria got up and ran to the phone and went into Michaels bedroom. While Michael waited for his little pixie to come back she smiled knowing that he had her now.  
  
Two minutes later Maria returned jumping up and down.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Michael asked amused  
  
"I just called my aunt Darcy and Kyle!"   
  
"So. . . ."  
  
"Oh, I told Kyle what you said and he just went to find Tess. And I told my aunt Darcy everything and she is moving here instead or us moving to Maine!"   
  
"Really?" Michael asked jumping to his feet. Maria nodded and in seconds he had her in his arms and was kissing her.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you." Michael said   
  
"You'll never have to worry about that spaceboy!"   
  
"Neither will you!"  
  
"So um. . .how about you spend the night here?" Michael asked   
  
"I thought you would never ask!" Maria giggled and kissed Michael. Then let herself be carried into his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"What the hell?" Michael said waking up, right away realizing that he wasn't alone in his bed. He looked down to see a small blond girl asleep in his arms, he smiled as he remember what had happened. Quickly and quietly he got out of bed and put on some boxers to get the door.  
  
"What?" Michael asked irritated to the newcomer at the door.  
  
"Hey Ria's here isn't she?" Kyle stated more than asked  
  
"What's it to you?"   
  
"She's my sister!" Kyle said   
  
"Yea. . .yea she's here. Hey Tess." Michael said just noticing the small curly haired blond standing behind Kyle.  
  
"Hi Michael." Tess said quietly  
  
"Did you sleep with her?" Kyle demanded  
  
"Did you sleep with her?" Michael demanded pointing to Tess. Kyle opened his mouth to say something but realized that he was caught.  
  
"Michael who's there?" Maria asked coming up behind him, wearing only one of Michaels shirts.  
  
"Oh! Hi Kyle. . .Tess." Maria said noticing who was there.  
  
" Hey Maria. . .can I talk to you?" Tess asked  
  
"Yeah. Come in" Maria said she lead Tess into Michaels room. Before she got all the way there Michael stopped her.  
  
"I'm going to tell him." Michael said, Maria just nodded knowing what he was talking about and knew there was nothing she could do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I already know that you slept with her, which by the way if she gets pregnant and you leave her I WILL kill you. So what else do I need to know?" Kyle asked  
  
"First of all I love Maria more than anything in the world. Second I would never leave her. . .even if I get a chance to go home. Third after I tell you what I'm going to tell you you're going to want to kill someone else." Michael said sitting across from Kyle at his little dinning room table.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kyle asked knowing it had to do with Maria and it wasn't good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So I heard you slept with Michael." Tess said smiling  
  
"How?"   
  
"Kyle guessed."  
  
"And Kyle didn't kill Michael? Why?"  
  
"Because. . .um . . . I slept with Kyle last night. . ." Tess said blushing  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Cool. . .it can be some sorta secret, we can have. Everyone else will kill those two out there if they ever found out!" Maria said  
  
"Yeah, just between us." Tess said smiling that she had her friend back who was once like her sister.  
  
"You know how you said I was like a sister you never had?" Maria asked Tess nodded and said "We will always be sisters." Maria smiled and they hugged.  
  
"So what was it like?" Tess asked, Maria broke out into giggles.  
  
"I'll only tell you if you tell me." Maria said Tess nodded and they both giggled even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What man?" Kyle was getting worried now  
  
"You know Barry Miller?"   
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"He. . .the bastard. . .he hit her." Michael said clinching his fists together.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"Maria came by last night to say goodbye. . .at first she was in the shadows so I couldn't see her face. She turned around to leave and I reached out to stop her. When she turned around. . .he beat the hell out of her. I asked her why she didn't tell anyone she said that she didn't know who to go to. She said she knew that you would kill him if you found out. She didn't mean for me to find out, I thought you should know." Michael finished  
  
"Thanks man. . .I 'm going to kill him." Kyle said getting up  
  
"Right, but NOT without me!" Michael said, Kyle turned around and nodded  
  
"I'll get dressed and we're going." Michael turned and went into his room. Kyle called out after him "Send Tess out!"  
  
He found Maria and Tess sitting on his bed talking and giggling.  
  
"Me and Kyle are going to go visit Barry. Tess, Kyle wants you."   
  
"Okay. . ." Tess said confused  
  
"Tell Kyle to tell you what's going on." Maria told Tess  
  
"Please. . .don't get sent to jail or anything." Maria begged Michael  
  
"I won't, we just want to have a little talk with him." Michael said sitting on the bed and pulled Maria onto his lap. Maria just nodded knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop her brother or boyfriend.  
  
"Me and Tess are going to hang out at her place. Later we were thinking that us four could talk to everyone else." Maria said  
  
"Good idea. We can go after me and Kyle get back." Michael said giving Maria little kisses.  
  
"You better not be doing anything to my little sister Guiern!" Kyle called   
  
"Kyle!" Tess screamed laughing  
  
"I better go." Michael said and finished getting dressed smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Okay." Maria answered  
  
"You're staying here again tonight." Michael stated Maria smiled and said "Of course!"  
  
With one last kiss to their girlfriends to two boys were on their way to Barry's to 'talk'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"Yeah" Barry said as he opened the door. He looked to see the captain of the football team and the towns very own rebel without a cause standing at his doorstep. "What's up guys?" Barry asked knowing that something was up.   
  
"Maria" Michael said, he didn't need to say anything else because Barry knew what he meant.  
  
"She's my girlfriend now Gurien so back. . ." Barry didn't get to finish the sentence because Michaels fist hit Barry's face. That was the last thing that Barry remembers clearly. When he thinks back to it he can remember Kyle hitting him along with Michael and he can remember Michael saying things like 'She's mine and always will be' and 'You touch her again and you won't live to see tomorrow' and 'She was never yours' and the one that he for some reason remembers the most is 'Your lucky your aren't dead you fucking bastard'.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liz?" Maria said walking up behind her best friend. Liz turned around and looked at Maria surprised.  
  
"Uh, hi." Was all Liz could say.  
  
"We need to talk." Maria said and Liz nodded. For the next two hours the eight teens talked about everything and straightened everything out.  
  
"Okay. I don't know about anyone else but I wanna go home now." Maria said getting up. It only took Michael a second to get onto his feet and direct Maria out of the cafe and to his apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael was trying to open his apartment door and keep his little blond pixie happy(who from the time they entered the apartment building to when they got to Michaels door had taken his shirt off and her shirt was all unbuttoned and they were in the middle of a VERY big make out session.  
  
"You were very quick to get out of the Crashdown spaceboy." Maria said kissing his lips  
  
"The faster I got you out of there the faster we could get here, right?" Michael said kissing Maria's neck. By now they had made it into Michaels room and were both almost totally naked.   
  
"I love you pixie."  
  
"I love you too spaceboy."  
  



End file.
